In the relevant art, a speaker includes a frame and a lower clamping plate. The lower clamping plate covers the frame. The lower clamping plate includes four corners and a plurality of leaking holes, and the plurality of leaking holes is distributed at the four corners. The plurality of leaking holes is formed by fitting with the structure of the frame and the lower clamping plate. Articles outside the speaker can enter into the interior of the speaker through the plurality of leaking holes, which may influence normal working of the speaker. Therefore, the speaker cannot directly cooperate with a sound absorbing powder filled in the speaker box to form a virtual acoustic cavity, and the speaker box should be particularly designed to prevent the sound absorbing powder from entering into the speaker.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a new speaker to solve the above technical problem.